


destruction

by Zekkass



Series: Destruction [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Other, Rape, Robogore, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Cliffjumper comes out of subspace screaming.





	destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, arco! You asked for a sequel to subspace, and I'm delivering~
> 
> PLEASE heed the tags, this fic is as dark as it gets. Shockwave's a monster.
> 
> And yes: there's room for a sequel. Hit me up when the Christmas season is over, I have plans~ This should be good as a standalone of Shockwave being awful to Cliffjumper, though! :D

Nothing lasts until there's an explosion of lights and sensory data: Cliffjumper comes out of Shockwave's subspace screaming.

Which is fascinating: Shockwave's never witnessed such a thing before. He's put mechs into his subspace before: it's the most convenient way to transport someone without being obvious about it. They tend to come out quietly traumatized, not struggling.

But then, Cliffjumper has always been interesting.

Shockwave sets Cliffjumper on the sole medical berth in this lab and watches the flow of energon. It's slow, but it's still a steady stream that's making a fire hazard out of his lab. Good.

"You can stop now," Shockwave says, clicking his claws together. Cliffjumper doesn't, predictably. Very well. He gets to work on Cliffjumper's neck, locating his primary fuel cable and puncturing it, leading a line from the side of the berth into it.

Fresh energon should calm him down.

...It doesn't. The screaming continues. Shockwave vents softly and checks Cliffjumper's optics, then his vitals.

"You'll survive," he says. "You're not leaking energon fast enough to outpace the fresh influx."

It's difficult to pinpoint which message did it, but Cliffjumper's vocalizer finally clicks off, then back on, and his optics flicker.

"You should be grateful to me. I'm going to replace your frame with something that's not so vulnerable."

The sounds of a damaged vocalizer: scraping sounds, clicks, and ugly beeps. But Cliffjumper drags out the words: "Frag... you!"

If Shockwave had the facial plate necessary for the gesture, he would smile. As it is he places a claw on Cliffjumper's hip - or where it would have been, if he hadn't been so thorough in removing Cliffjumper's limbs.

He traces the circles where the limb would have attached, the exposed circuitry. He admires the simplistic design, meant for ambulatory movement over any other actions. Cliffjumper had attempted to kick him during their brief skirmish, but with his frame the motion had been woefully inefficient, little more than a gesture. Which was a shame - Cliffjumper had such intense rages, and could hardly express them with any real impact.

An exposed wire sparks, just once, and the energon dripping from his frame flickers.

"Oh," Shockwave says softly, focusing his vision. That was - the risk of a fire - 

How can he resist? He touches that wire, then swiftly begins to remove the armor over Cliffjumper's pelvis. Gray and red metal piles up on the floor - not much, but it is the token resistance the Autobots offer when covering their interfacing arrays.

And the threat of a fire is too tantalizing to resist. The thought of Cliffjumper's energon sparking, snapping as it ignites and burns white and blue as it rips through Cliffjumper's frame, then up the tube into the medical berth's supplies, and from there - 

Shockwave can hardly take it, and in his haste he puts a small hole in Cliffjumper's protoform.

Why enjoy the destruction? Why enjoy the loss of something he cares about?

Because the risk makes them _oh_ so valuable. Because he can see the way Cliffjumper's optics will blaze, and he'll try to roar, defiant even as he's consumed from within. Because if he spikes Cliffjumper now, the pain _might_ keep him from running a fatal charge.

It has been so long since he took a risk this extreme.

He opens his own panels, reaching out to tilt Cliffjumper up so he can watch as Shockwave's spike pressurizes, clearly too big for his valve.

"No," Cliffjumper says, the word strong, then stronger: "No, you're sick - "

"If you enjoy this you might die," Shockwave says. "I won't be gentle."

With that he holds Cliffjumper's head in one firm grip, and his torso in another. With that he lines up and pushes the tip of his spike into Cliffjumper.

It _is_ too small. No matter: he's modded its spike so it isn't purely an interfacing tool. Not something Autobots would understand, seeing as their taste for mods runs toward making their spikes softer, less metal, more protoform, sensitive to any new textures in their partners. Fascinating, given their tendency to be less considerate overall - 

His sheer desire overrides any observations and he pushes Cliffjumper down, thrusting in at the same time, forcing Cliffjumper's valve to open up - and with the sound of tearing metal, it gives.

Cliffjumper screams, the sound worse this time.

Shockwave lets out a shuddering moan, careful to keep his head angled so he can record all of Cliffjumper's reactions. He begins to move, driving his spike in and out of Cliffjumper's ruined valve, shuddering as its barbs catch on unprepared metal.

Decepticons, after all, compete in the berth. And his partners have so enjoyed what he can offer.

The screaming stops, restarts, stops again. The force of it is driving Cliffjumper's vocalizer to ruin, and Shockwave places a clawtip at Cliffjumper's mouth.

"You might interpret this as revenge," he murmurs during a moment of relative silence. "But I assure you. The damage you did to me is repairable. So is this. I'm enjoying myself. Are you?"

Cliffjumper's optics flare, and whatever he says doesn't make it past his vocalizer. His lips move, and Shockwave shudders with renewed pleasure as he feels the threat Cliffjumper wants him to understand.

"Trust me," he murmurs, leaning closer, abandoning his vantage point for one moment. "Your new frame will be worthy of your anger."

He whips back after relaying that, approaching his own overload, when the charge building in his frame begins to snap - and he steps back, careful to keep his charge from Cliffjumper's energon as he overloads with a helpless cry.

That rush - always so sweet. And it clears his systems of any distractions, restores focus.

Now he can get to work.


End file.
